


Persistence

by Queenafoster



Category: Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenafoster/pseuds/Queenafoster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FUTURE FIC:  Getting the job done</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Guthrie climbed in the passenger side of the pickup and stared out the window as his friend, Reggie, started the engine. Guthrie couldn't stop thinking about basketball practice as they pulled out of the school parking lot on their way home.

He was a sophomore this year and had been starting at guard on the junior varsity team since the beginning of the season, averaging six points a game. Not an overwhelming player like Adam or Brian, but six points was nothing to sneeze at. Guthrie was also eligible to play on the varsity team. Even though he mostly rode the bench during the varsity games, he was still ready to go if the coach needed him.

But a few weeks ago, a new kid had moved to the area, and he was really good. Mitch Stevens was taller and faster than Guthrie, and quickly produced results off the bench for both the varsity and JV. Today, Coach Miller had pulled Guthrie aside and said that Mitch would start on Monday in his place. Guthrie nodded and didn't put up an argument, but it still felt like a gut punch. And he worried that his family would be disappointed.

Despite losing their folks much too early, all the McFaddens had taken part in school sports. Adam's basketball team had been state champs the year he graduated which kind of set the stage for the rest of the family. Brian was in a class all his own. Even during his senior year when he'd gone to school only part time, he and Adam arranged it with the school and the coaches so Brian could continue to play. Taking just three classes that year to get enough credits to graduate and practicing whenever he could, Brian played football, basketball, and baseball. And made all-conference for all three sports— _all-state_ for baseball. He was named Most Athletic by his classmates and really had no competition for the honor. Brian was the most naturally gifted athlete in the family, and there was no type of sport he didn't thrive on and love.

Crane had also gone out for basketball, and he was a solid player. Not spectacular like Adam and Brian, but a reliable four to six points a game and a good ball handler who dished out assists right and left. Daniel and Evan had played football: Daniel as defensive back and Evan a wide receiver. Given their competitiveness with each other, putting them on opposite sides of the same ball made for fun practices. Ford had played baseball as a kid but switched to track in school. He’d enjoyed being part of a team but preferred individual events.

And Guthrie stuck with basketball. He knew he could have played football or baseball, but in his heart, he wanted to be like Adam, Brian, and Crane. And everything seemed to be working out just fine till Mitch showed up. Now Guthrie was riding the bench in junior varsity, too, and disappointed in himself for not being a better player. With all the inspiration and coaching from home, he ought to be a whiz.

And it’s not like Mitch was even a jerk about it. He was a nice guy, willing to be patient and wait his turn despite being a terrific player. He came to practice every day, ran drills, did what the coach said, and let his talent speak for itself. And he was open and joking, kidding around when he screwed up and threw the ball in the bleachers just like the rest of them. So it wasn’t like Guthrie could even hold a grudge.

"You all right, G?"

Guthrie turned to find Reggie looking back at him curiously. "Yeah. Why?"

"Awful quiet over there." He paused, "What’d Coach have to say after practice?"

Guthrie didn’t figure it would help to delay the news, so he decided to go ahead and spill. If he pretended like it didn’t bother him, there wouldn’t be much of a story to go around. If he acted upset, everyone would say he was jealous and angry with Coach and Mitch, and Guthrie didn’t want people talking behind his back. And he _wasn’t_ jealous or angry…just disappointed. "He said he was going to start Mitch on Monday."

Reggie blinked in surprise, "Really? You all right with that?"

Guthrie shrugged in what he hoped was nonchalance. "Winning’s more important than starting. It’s what’s best for the team." Sounded pretty good anyway.

Reggie studied him, and Guthrie wondered how he looked to his friend. Reggie’s response wasn’t a good indication. "I think I'd be mad. New guy coming in and taking my spot…"

Guthrie looked back steadily. "Not like he _just_ got here. He’s been with us for weeks. And I’ll still be playing…just not starting. Got to keep some perspective here, Reg."

Reggie kept staring, and finally, Guthrie shrugged again and looked out the windshield.

"You can still be ticked off, though."

Guthrie bit his tongue for a second. "Well, sure, I wish I was starting, but you know…it’s okay. That’s how it goes." He grinned as he turned back to his friend. "Don’t get too comfortable. Maybe you’ll be benched next week, and I’ll be starting for you."

Reggie narrowed his eyes in mock anger. "That happens, you’ll be hoofing it home on your own."

Guthrie smiled innocently as he glanced out the side window at the passing scenery. "You know one of the best things about having six older brothers? I know just about every dirty trick in the book. And how to hide my tracks." Guthrie looked back at Reggie, "You might want to think about that."

Reggie tried to keep from laughing and ended up clearing his throat a couple of times. "Yeah. I can see that might be a distinct advantage occasionally."

“Thought you might.” On that note, the two of them burst out laughing.

**SB4SB**

Reggie dropped him in front of the house, and Guthrie trudged through the yard, wondering what to tell the family. Not that they wouldn’t understand, but he worried they might think he wasn't trying hard enough. They were all athletes, and Guthrie had kept up the tradition. Until now anyway. And it wasn’t even that he was letting 'em down 'cause he was still on both teams. But…he worried they might be just a little disappointed. Hearing his brothers around the side of the house, he detoured that way. When he got there, the source of the noise was immediately clear.

Since graduating high school and going out on the rodeo circuit, Evan had also occasionally taken on horses to train. Sometimes, it was breaking to saddle, bridle, and commands. Other times, he had more seasoned animals and trained them to be cutting horses. He was good at it, and his reputation had spread. Depending on the number of horses and location, folks either brought their animals to the Circle Bar Seven or Evan went to their ranches and did the training there. He’d worked all over the west.

At any rate, when this work became more regular, the family put up another corral so he could keep these horses separate from the family mounts. And that’s where everybody was. A rancher from a few counties over had dropped off four horses the previous week, and Evan was teaching them the basics. Guthrie left his books by the porch and hurried to the back corral to watch Evan get on this three year old for the first time. It never ceased to amaze Guthrie that Evan—who had a temper quick and hot as lightening—could be so calm and patient with every animal on the planet. Especially horses. It had all pretty much started with Diablo.

Growing up, Evan’d had a horse named Mickey; Guthrie had ridden the same horse when he was younger. But when Evan turned fourteen, Adam, Brian, and Crane gave him a new colt for his birthday. Guthrie had been nine at the time, and till then, he'd never known Evan could be rendered speechless.

Their older brothers had taught them all the rudiments of training a young horse. Evan had absorbed that and taken off. Guthrie had no idea where he learned the rest of the stuff he knew, whether he just figured it out, or maybe he got it from the horses 'cause he said they talked to him. Either way, Evan now knew more about training horses than all the rest of his brothers put together.

The sweet little filly he was working today was a beaut…a dark brown and white pinto, fifteen hands, an Arabian head, and a nice disposition. Over the last week, Evan had gone through basic commands and introduced a simple D ring bridle. A couple of days ago, he'd gotten her used to the saddle blanket. Today, the plan was saddle and rider. Guthrie climbed to the top rail to sit by Brian. Guthrie loved to watch Evan at this, knowing the whole world could see all the best parts of his brother.

Brian's eyes never left Evan and the filly. "Hey, Squirt. How was practice?"

Guthrie didn't want to discuss basketball. "Fine. Evan tried it on her yet?"

"Just getting there."

Guthrie watched as Evan slid the saddle across the filly and right back off as she tried to squirt away. Over and over, he slid the saddle in sight and over her back from both sides, getting her used to it till she stood still with the saddle resting on her back as he petted her constantly, talking softly the whole time.

Guthrie was spellbound as Evan pulled the cinch in enough to keep the saddle in place. Then he petted her once more and backed off. She stood motionless then realized the weight and tightness were still on her back. She started bucking, but Evan kept hold of her lunge, and she gradually settled down. More petting and reassurance, and soon, she was calm and waiting. He loosened the cinch and off came the saddle. On and off. On and off. Perfectly patient and waiting on her for the next step.

It didn't take long. After a short time working with the saddle, Evan tightened the cinch again as she stood calmly. Then he began raising his knee to the horse’s elbow and shoulder. Getting her used to it. Five, six times as he grasped her mane at the same time. She seemed a bit bewildered by his behavior, but she stood still. Finally, he pulled himself up and let his weight rest across her back, petting her sides and talking to her the whole time. In seconds, he slid back off. She sidestepped a little, but her ears kept flipping back to listen as he murmured and kept petting her. Another minute or two, and he performed the same action again. She remained calm throughout, getting used to it.

Guthrie glanced around the corral. Ford would be home from UC Davis that evening, but everybody else was here now. Once upon a time, Adam and Brian would have told Evan when to stop working the filly, but no more. These days, they usually let Daniel make final decisions about anything mechanical and Crane took care of the money and accounts, just as Evan had final say in the horses. Not that the two oldest didn't understand how to do these tasks themselves, but they accepted that their younger brothers had more expertise in certain areas. Guthrie vaguely wondered if there would ever be anything on the whole ranch that he was expert in…he couldn't imagine what in the world it might be since he hadn't shown a special aptitude for anything yet. Sure not much aptitude in basketball anyway. Regardless, he had chores still needed doing, and he pulled his legs back over the top rail of the fence.

"Think I'll go with ya." Brian climbed down and dropped an arm around Guthrie's shoulders. "How was school?"

"Fine. Chad Bender's girlfriend dumped him for Neil Dary."

Brian was quiet for a second. "Isn't Neil Dary kind of a nerd?"

"Yeah."

"So, why'd she ditch Chad for him?"

"Well, could be 'cause Neil's getting bigger. Or 'cause he got rid of his glasses. Or 'cause he's one of the smartest kids in school. Or 'cause his folks got him a car. But _she_ said it's 'cause Chad's a jerk, and Neil's sweet to her."

Brian waited as Guthrie stopped to pick up his books. "Well, something to be said for treating a girl like a lady instead of a door mat."

Of all his older brothers, Brian had the biggest reputation as a ladies' man. And Guthrie remembered the ugly scene between Brian and Daniel over Tally Dean. So he figured if any of them had experienced success and failure with the opposite sex, it was Brian. "Yeah, that's kinda what I figured."

Just as they went in the house, Guthrie heard Hannah in the kitchen. "Oh, for heaven's sake!"

He glanced over and saw her standing over the sink. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, hi, sweetheart. How was school?"

"Fine."

Brian spoke up, "What's wrong with the sink?"

"The water just stopped mid-stream, something smells funny, and it's not draining right."

Brian's forehead scrunched up in concern as he walked over to check it out. Once there, he pulled his head away in disgust. "Whew! What died?"

"I couldn't get the washer to spin either. The clothes are sopping wet. Maybe that's the problem?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll get Daniel, and we'll start looking."

Glad it wasn't his problem to fix, Guthrie took his books upstairs and changed into work clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Guthrie had just finished feeding the sheep when Crane called to him from the back corral.

"Guthrie, can you hang around up here in case Evan needs help? He’s working that bay now."

Guthrie looked around, "Where is everybody?"

"Brian said there was a problem with the plumbing, so Adam and Daniel went to check it out. And I need to meet Molly, so..." He looked hopefully at Guthrie.

Guthrie wasn't quite finished with his chores, but Evan shouldn’t be working alone. A young horse was unpredictable and could accidently squash him. Guthrie shrugged, "Sure, go on."

"Okay. Tell Adam we'll drop the Jeep off on our way home. Thanks, shortstuff!" Crane flicked the bill on Guthrie's cap before he jogged over to the Jeep. Guthrie rolled his eyes. It'd been a while since he'd been 'shortstuff.' He'd finally caught up with the rest of them in height which was kinda cool, but old nicknames apparently never died.

He walked up to the corral as Evan loved on the colt some more. Even though Guthrie knew to expect it, he was still amazed that Evan could get any animal on the planet to trust him. Just beat everything. After a second, Evan started sliding the reins and ropes around easily. The colt was paying attention, but Evan was so casual about itthat the animal didn't shy or even blink. Evan gently rubbed the ropes around his head, mane, nose, breast, back, and rump. On, off, across, behind, in front, under, showing the colt there was nothing to be afraid of, and the ropes wouldn't hurt him. Then Evan was petting and rubbing again, reminding him that he was being good and doing well.

A loud clang up at the house caught Guthrie's attention, but a quick snort pulled him back around to see Evan standing away as the colt jerked and bucked a little. Finally, the animal quieted and slowly eased back in.

"What happened?"

"The noise startled him. He's all right." Evan ran his hand over the colt's poll and ears while his voice was stayed gentle and soft. "He's a good boy; he sure is. Just a little young and still learning that he doesn't have to be scared of everything." He glanced at Guthrie. "You finished up?"

Guthrie looked back to the barn and shrugged slightly. "Almost."

"I'm about done here if you want to get back to it."

"That's okay. I can wait."

Evan tossed him an annoyed glance. "Git! I'll come help soon as I get this guy back in the pasture."

Guthrie eyed him skeptically. "Five minutes. You're not there in five minutes, I'm coming back."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n." Evan's teasing grin was a mile wide even as he continued petting the big bay.

Guthrie checked his watch and glared at his idiot brother before heading back to the barn. Four minutes and thirty-two seconds after he started bottle feeding a rejected calf, Evan came in and started measuring out feed for the family horses.

"How was school?"

"Okay. I heard Mr. and Mrs. Wilcox are getting a divorce."

Evan eyed him through the doorway of the stall. "She teaches English, and he's…wood shop?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Going through a divorce while teaching at the same school? That's gonna be hard."

" _Mm-hmm_."

Evan blew out a breath. Then, "How's the team shaping up?"

Guthrie didn't want to talk about basketball now either, but Evan had asked about the _team_ , not how Guthrie was doing. "I think we're gonna be pretty good. A new guy just transferred in, and he's _really_ terrific _._ "

"That sounds promising."

"Yeah."

The calf was sucking the bottle dry…and Evan hadn't said anything else. Guthrie glanced up to find him staring. "What?"

"I don't know. Just…you all right?" Evan was looking at him curiously.

Trapped, Guthrie tried not to betray himself. "Yeah." Hopefully lighthearted.

Evan nodded slightly as he kept observing Guthrie. "Uh-huh." Like he didn't believe him.

Guthrie was glad the calf was finished as it gave him an excuse to move away, and he headed to the pump to wash out the bottle and nipple. Something he'd said or done must've pinged Evan's big brother radar. Guthrie was gonna have to watch himself if he didn't want to talk about basketball.

He put the bottle and nipple on the shelf in the barn. When he turned around, he startled when he found Evan standing just a couple feet behind him. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Evan tried to bite down on his grin. "Sorry."

Guthrie didn't think he looked sorry at all.

Evan got serious, "Listen, I know Daniel says I don't know how to keep my trap shut, but that's not true. I _can_ keep a secret."

Guthrie eyed him, wondering where he was going with this. "And…?"

Evan shrugged, "Just saying I'm here if you need me. I mean, I'm not Adam or Brian or Crane, so my big brother advice won't be as good. But if you didn't exactly want to bring them into it…"

Guthrie fought the grin threatening to break out. "I'll keep it in mind."

Evan frowned, obviously disappointed in his big-brother performance. "Okay."

Guthrie appreciated the effort and threw an arm over Evan's shoulders. "Let's go see what the guys have done to the kitchen. This might be our last chance to eat if they've killed the water."

Evan's arm stretched around Guthrie's back. "Well, it's still working down here. We can always come back."

An idea came to Guthrie, " _Or_ …we can invade Crane and Molly! They're not even home tonight to kick us out!"

"Ding-ding-ding! Winnah, winnah, chicken dinnah!"

**SB4SB**

Well, the water in the house wasn't dead, but the sink in the kitchen was off limits. Discussion at the dinner table meandered around what they'd found…and not found. And there seemed to be an undercurrent between Adam and Brian that Guthrie wasn't sure of. Everything just felt a little…off.

About half way through supper, Ford came in. "Hey, everybody!"

"Ford! Welcome home!" was the general chorus of greeting.

He pulled up Crane's empty chair since it was the easiest to add in. "This looks great, Hannah!"

She grinned as the helpings on his plate multiplied. "Aren't you eating up at that school?"

He shrugged, "Occasionally. But it's never as good as yours."

She grasped Ford's chin affectionately with one hand, "Did you know you're my favorite?"

Guthrie laughed, "You told me I was your favorite, Hannah!"

"And _me!_ "

"I thought I was!"

Adam cleared his throat. "I think it's pretty clear that _I'm_ her favorite."

They all cracked up as Hannah scrunched her nose and smiled at Adam.

Ford glanced at the kitchen floor where tools were scattered in front of the open cabinet under the sink. "Guthrie, did one of your science experiments go bad?"

Guthrie shook his head. "I’m not taking credit. I was outside when _that_ happened." He looked at Daniel, Adam, and Brian significantly.

Brian looked at Ford, "There's a problem in the line somewhere. _We_ just haven't found it yet." Sounded a little ticked off.

Ford looked a little disturbed. "How 'bout the bathroom?"

The silence around the table was pretty loud.   Adam finally broke it, "Haven't looked that far. _At the moment,_ it's okay." His glance at Brian seemed frustrated.

Hannah looked around the table plaintively. "Any idea when we'll know what's wrong?"

The stare-down between Adam and Brian was long and intense till Adam glanced over at Daniel, "We'll get on it first thing in the morning, honey."

"You know how fast the laundry's gonna pile up around here? And the dishes?"

Ford looked dismayed, "It's the washing machine? I brought a whole bag of laundry."

Daniel held up his hands in surrender, "I know, I know. We'll fix it, don't worry."


	3. Chapter 3

When Guthrie got up the next morning, Adam and Brian were already in front of the sink, and Daniel was taking the washing machine apart. Wanting to avoid the rub between Adam and Brian, Guthrie walked into the laundry room. "So what's wrong with it?"

Daniel grunted quietly as he worked against a stubborn bolt. "Well, I checked the line from in here before they got started on the sink, and it was fine. But all the clothes in this thing end up sopping wet, so there’s either a problem with the draining or the spinning. Not sure which."

"So we got two separate problems? Kitchen _and_ washing machine?"

"'Fraid so, buddy."

In the kitchen, Guthrie grabbed an apple and made some toast as Ford walked in and picked up a pear.

Guthrie looked at him curiously, "You do anything fun this week?"

Ford shrugged, "The guys in the dorm don't have enough to keep 'em busy. Every night this week, it's been hallway dodge ball. Anyone in the hall is fair game."

Guthrie tried to picture it. "Sounds fun."

"Oh, yeah? Depends on the ball."

Guthrie's eyes widened as he heard snickers and laughter around the room.

Brian eyed Ford from the floor, "Anything goes?"

"If it's round, and you can play some type of game with it, it's allowed."

"Baseball?"

"Tennis?"

"Basketball?"

"Golf?"

Ford nodded steadily through the suggestions. "Yes to all the above. And I got the bruises to prove it." He pulled his t-shirt over his shoulders to show off discolorations of various size and age on his back. "I looked up a quote at the library…'Seeing much, suffering much, and studying much are the three pillars of learning.'¹ I didn't realize the suffering part was literal till this week."

Daniel giggled, "What I missed by not going to college..."

Ford grinned, "Evan with the horses?"

Adam stretched up in an effort to look out the window, but there was no way he could see anything from the floor. "He _better_ not be. I'll kick his butt if he's working 'em by himself. 'Specially that mustang."

Ford shrugged, "I'll find him." He pushed through the kitchen door. Guthrie looked out at the training corral, but he didn't see anything. Seemed like Evan's butt was safe for the moment anyway.

Guthrie headed to the barn to check the calf and get started on his chores. But when he got there, he found Evan had already done a lot of them. Guthrie shook his head in frustration. Since Evan had been riding the rodeo circuit the last couple of years, Guthrie did most of the routine barn chores on the weekends, but he didn't get started as early as Evan usually did. Most of the time when his brother was home, the chores were done before Guthrie got up on Saturday morning. He needed to thank him. Or apologize for not getting up earlier. Guthrie felt guilty for sleeping late.

He heard his brothers at the training corral and went to see if he could help. Ought to do something to pay Evan back.

One of the horses to be trained was a wild mustang. Evan was keeping her with the other young horses so she could see them interact with humans, but he wouldn't let the rest of McFaddens near her. Not that she’d let anyone get too close anyway, but Evan was clear that he didn't want anybody around that particular horse. She was wild born and bred, and he needed to gentle her some.

Since Guthrie had been in school every day, he'd only received updates on her progress during the week. Evan had slowly been building trust with the wild horse, and that often meant retraining when she got stubborn and sulky. But he was persistent, and slowly, she began to realize that she didn't have to be afraid of every man, rope, strap, and whip.

When Guthrie walked up to the training corral, he saw that Evan _had_ been working the mustang…sort of. He'd put the young horse in the corral and left a saddle on the ground for her to investigate. Which meant that he'd handled her for a short time without anybody else around. Adam sure wouldn't like it if he found out. Despite giving Evan a free hand in the training, he’d been _very_ clear on his opinion of wild horses. Guthrie eyed Evan and Ford, standing together watching her. Guthrie wouldn't rat on Evan, and he'd be stunned if Ford did. Even though what Evan had done was kind of dangerous, Guthrie wouldn't be the tattle-tale that couldn't be trusted. And Ford and Evan were _tight_. Guthrie couldn't remember a time when they'd ever told on each other. Besides, Evan had clearly managed just fine. No harm, no foul.

Guthrie moved to stand by his brothers and watched the mustang approach the saddle, looking at it from different angles. Approach and retreat. Approach and retreat. Smelling it. Touching it with her muzzle. Pushing it with her nose.

Finally, Evan climbed over the top rail and stood waiting for her to come. Of course, she did eventually, and he loved on her like he did any horse, handling her consistently and building her confidence in both him and herself. When he spoke to Ford and Guthrie, he kept his voice measured so she didn't startle.

"You should have seen her at the first of the week. Shying away and fighting me every step. Shivered every time I touched her. But look at this pretty girl now…she's doing so much better. Yes, you are. Big, brave girl." Petting her while moving the rein, whip, and rope all around, reminding her there was nothing to fear.

He picked up the saddle blanket. "Remember this? You remember this from yesterday, don't ya? Sure, you do." He held the rein easily while he slid the blanket across her back and off again. Her ears flicked back and forth as she turned her head to watch Evan and the blanket. Finally, he left the blanket in place, walked away, and clucked to her. Her ears flipped forward in response, and she eventually followed. Guthrie grinned that Evan had yet another one eating out of his hand. But then, he hadn't tried the saddle yet.

Evan picked up the saddle from the middle of the corral as she watched suspiciously, and he carried it around while holding her long rein. She began to follow, listening to the clinks and creaks of the tack.

"Evan, I've heard some mustangs can't be trained. Or if they are, that it doesn't always take." Guthrie had mentioned at school this week that his brother was training a wild horse, and one of the loud mouthed jerks in his history class had said as much.

"I've heard that too. But I guess I've had good luck so far. The other three I've trained have all been good horses. None of their owners has ever come back and told me different. So I'll say I've _heard_ the same, but that's not been my experience."

Ford kept his voice low. "Maybe it's the other trainers haven't been very good."

Guthrie bounced his brows as he watched Evan work. "Yeah."

Evan slowly raised the saddle over the horse's back and put it in place, then took it off. The horse watched alertly and once the saddle was gone, she moved away slightly. Evan just slid along with her and did the same move with the saddle again. On briefly and then right back off. On and off. On and off till she stood still with the saddle resting on her back.

"Here's where she might object. She's been real touchy about her girth." He glanced over, "You guys stay put, okay? She might blow up a little." He slowly let the cinch down on her off side. She startled just a bit, but then calmed as Evan ran his hands over her neck and chest. "Lookie there, aren't you brave? Huh? You did so good." He quickly pulled the cinch back up and removed the saddle.

Guthrie watched him repeat the action several times. Then another moment of tension when it came to tightening the cinch. But Evan managed to accomplish the task. Tightened, loosened, back off. Tightened, loosened, back off. Finally, he left the saddle cinched and backed away, letting out the long lunge attached to her bridle.

She stood there a moment and then suddenly reared up. Running and bucking, trying to get the weight off her back. Evan held the lunge and moved with her, staying out of reach of her hooves and the flying stirrups as she juked around the corral. He let her gallop till she began to tire, waiting till she stood still, and then he clucked to her. Once again, those ears swiveled around to listen, and she slowly, cautiously moved toward him. He raised his hand to pet her, and she put her nose to his chest.

"That's a good girl. You're learning, aren't you? Let's get that off now." He loosened the cinch and pulled the saddle off.

Guthrie watched as Evan performed the saddle procedure a few more times till the horse seemed more comfortable with it.

Daniel walked across the yard. "We were watching from the window. Looking good, little brother."

Evan just glanced over with a grin, not about to raise his voice around the mustang.

Guthrie looked at Daniel. "How's the washing machine?"

He shrugged, "Not there yet. I'm going to the hardware store for new inlet valves. Want to come?"

"Sure. How's the kitchen?"

Daniel winced, "A lot of arguing in there. I'd steer clear while they sort it out." He paused while he looked in the corral. "Didn't much care for the saddle, huh?"

"A little hinky, but not too bad. Settled pretty good."

Daniel glanced at Ford, "You two okay on your own?"

"Sure. I'm not going anywhere."

"We'll be back later."

Evan lifted his chin in farewell as Guthrie trailed behind Daniel to the Jeep.

**SB4SB**

Daniel let Guthrie drive. He was still on permit even though he'd been driving around the ranch for several years. But the chance to drive at speed on the road was to be seized any time it was on offer.

Once they got to the hardware store, Daniel moved up and down several aisles. Guthrie trailed along behind, wondering what his brother was looking for, until he finally stopped and began squinting critically at various boxes. Daniel first looked at one package, inspecting it front and back, and then he picked up another one. And another one.

Finally out of sheer boredom, Guthrie had to ask. "So what do you think's wrong with the washing machine?"

Daniel didn't even look up from the back of the latest little gadget. "Not sure. Could be a couple things."

"So how do you know we're getting the right…little… _thingamajig_ there?"

Daniel breathed a little laugh, "Well, I don't for sure."

"So…we drove all the way to town to get a part you're not sure will fix it?"

Daniel chewed his lip, obviously trying to say the right thing—or not say the wrong thing. Finally, he just shrugged, "Well, mostly, I just wanted to get away from Adam and Brian. The tension between them is making me nuts. I don't like being around when they're fighting.” He shook his head and shrugged, “With the washing machine, I'll just change out everything that might need replacing. By the time I'm done, whatever's broken ought to be fixed, and hopefully, it'll be good as new." He paused and breathed out. "I think something besides plumbing is going on with them. They've been uptight with each other for a day or two."

Guthrie remembered the weird feeling and glances he'd noticed at the dinner table. A teasing argument between Adam and Brian could be fun to watch. But a real one…not really. He didn't blame Daniel for making himself scarce. Sounded like a smart plan.

Guthrie thought back to the last _serious_ argument between his oldest brothers. It went back a few years to the bust up over the mountain polo team when Brian got jailed for drunk driving. Among the brothers, Crane alone had backed Adam while the rest had been on Brian's side. They all wanted him back on their polo team, fearing they couldn't win without him. Guthrie had repeatedly inserted himself into the fray as he tried vainly—and stupidly—to break Brian out of jail. It was only dumb luck and various brothers covering his butt that he didn't get in even worse trouble than being grounded for a month. He breathed a laugh as he remembered that Ford had seen him leave the house one night, and then he and Evan came after him. It was only down to serious brotherly conniving that then deputy—now Sheriff—Charlie Lewis hadn't caught Guthrie on that occasion.

Guthrie was sure Adam and Brian had had other disagreements since then, but they generally managed to keep anything serious between themselves. They were brothers and best friends and had shared the responsibility of raising the family and running the ranch since losing their parents. Almost two sides of the same coin. It was inevitable that they would have arguments, but actual open hostility was unusual. Guthrie sure hoped they made up soon. This must be what it felt like when parents argued.

But back to the washing machine… He might as well try to learn something while he was here. "So, what do you _think_ is the problem with the wet clothes?"

Daniel glanced at Guthrie in surprise. "Didn't figure you were interested."

"Well, not really. But you're a pretty good teacher about stuff like this."

A small grin played at Daniel's lips. "Thanks, twerp." He looked back at the doo-dad in his hand. "Well, I cleaned all of the switches and made sure the connectors were tight. They seemed okay. The timer's getting juice. I've worked my way to the valves. They're not very expensive and pretty easy to replace. That's what this is." He held up the box in his hand. "I just want to make sure I'm getting the right one for our model machine. And while I'm at it, I figure I'll go ahead and replace all the belts."

"Sounds like an almost new washer."

"Not even close. I could also replace the water pump and the hoses…and I'm debating that. Might just go ahead and get 'em while I'm here. If I don't use 'em, I can always bring 'em back. But if there is something wrong with them, then I'll have 'em on hand and can go ahead and change 'em out. At least give Ford a _chance_ to get clean clothes this weekend." He grinned.

"And when you change out all that stuff, it'll be fixed?"

"Hope so. Should be…unless it's the motor. And if that's busted, it'd be easier and cheaper to replace the whole machine. Much as I hate to think of buying a new washer."

"Crane won't like that."

Daniel winced, "Well, let’s just hope that's not the problem."

Guthrie thought about everything Daniel had said. "Washing machines are complicated."

"'Fraid so, buddy."

Guthrie studied his brother. "You're pretty smart, Daniel."

He looked surprised. "Where'd that come from?"

"Just…how do you know all this?"

Daniel stared back for a second. "Well, part of it's in the owner's manual."

"Yeah, but who reads those things?"

"Me."

Guthrie was puzzled. "Why?"

He shrugged, "'Cause it's interesting. And 'cause I might need to know it when the washing machine breaks down."

Guthrie wrinkled his nose at reading the dry material. "Okay. Part of it's in the owner's manual; what about the rest?"

"Stuff I picked up here and there. Other engines and machines. My 4-H project when I was your age. And stuff like this just always made sense to me. Chemistry, no. Engines, yes."

Guthrie laughed, "I guess we're all good at something, right?"

"That's what I hear." He quirked an eyebrow. "But what're you good at?"

The teasing brought Guthrie back down to earth. Apparently not basketball.

Daniel quit laughing and got serious, "Hey, I was kidding. C'mon, you're good at lots of things."

Guthrie let out a breath. That was two brothers who'd noticed Guthrie was upset…and that didn't even count Adam, Brian, and Crane who were really good at worming information out of him. He was gonna have to work on hiding his feelings better. Something else he apparently wasn't very good at.

"Guth?"

He blinked back to the real world. "Sorry, just thinking about a project at school."

Daniel still looked concerned. "You need help? You know I'll be glad to—"

Guthrie smiled, thinking of the generous natures in his family. "It's my problem. I need to chew on it a while, see if I can figure out another approach."

Daniel didn't look convinced. "Okay. But let me know if—"

Guthrie nodded, "I will. Right now, I just want to learn more about fixing a washing machine."

Daniel studied him a bit longer, but he finally went back to the valve packaging, pointing out the numbers indicating which models the valve was supposed to fit.

¹ - Benjamin Disraeli


	4. Chapter 4

When they got back to the ranch with a box of valves, hoses, belts, and a new water pump, Guthrie decided to stick with Daniel and see what else he could learn. Prove to Daniel that he really was a good teacher. Daniel showed Guthrie the different panels and switches and explained what they did. He led Guthrie through the hoses and connections, demonstrating how one thing led to another and another to make the washing machine run the various cycles. It was even more complicated than Guthrie had imagined. Not that he'd ever really thought about it till today, but still...

In the kitchen, things didn't seem to be going very well. There was a lot of banging, clanging, and angry _discussion_. From what Guthrie could tell, Brian thought the problem was one thing, and Adam thought it was another. And neither was doing a very good job of convincing. Or fixing the problem. One particularly loud crash made Daniel flinch and resulted in a long stream of muttered cuss words from their older brothers.

That was when Hannah came tiptoeing into the laundry room and inched around for a peek into the kitchen. She pulled back and let out a deep breath. Finally, she looked down to where Daniel and Guthrie were seated on the floor surrounded by the pieces of the washing machine. She glanced around uncertainly at the confusing mess. "How's it going?"

Daniel shrugged and pointed to the kitchen with a screwdriver, answering softly, "Better than in there."

She smiled tightly. "I'm going to town. See if Marie needs some help or something. I just can't listen to them fight."

Daniel and Guthrie both smiled at how she got uneasy when any of them argued. Always had.

"Guthrie, do you want to come with me?"

Guthrie flicked a glance to where Daniel kept working, not appearing to care one way or the other. "No, Daniel's learning me how to fix the washing machine."

She smiled indulgently, "He's _teaching_ you."

Guthrie grinned at the expected correction. "That's what I said."

"Oh, hush." She tried to act mad, but he'd made her laugh which was the whole point. She took another quick glance in the kitchen as the argument got louder. "I'll be back later. With food."

Daniel and Guthrie grinned as she scooted back to the living room. Daniel stole a look at Guthrie, "You could’ve gone."

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"No. Just…this isn't much fun for you."

"You like it."

"Yeah. But that's me."

"Well, I'm not bored."

Daniel shook his head slightly. "Okay."

They went back to work. The argument in the kitchen continued off and on. The day slowly wore away.

Finally about four o'clock, Guthrie helped Daniel slide the washing machine back in place after reconnecting the hoses and turning on the water. Daniel twisted the knob and punched the button, and the water came on as expected. He bit his lip and watched carefully, looking for signs of trouble. Finally, he shrugged and glanced at Guthrie. "I guess the only way to know is to load it up and see what happens."

Guthrie nodded and picked up the basket of dirty clothes sitting on top of the dryer. He poured them in and added the detergent. After selecting the water level and temperature, he dropped the lid and pushed the button.

Daniel stretched to look at the back of the machine and then under it as well. "Not leaking. Always a good sign."

Guthrie grinned at his brother's ease with understatement. And the machine was making all the usual, expected noises. Guthrie thought that was a pretty good indicator too.

"Brian! Would you just—" Adam's voice.

"Shut up, Adam! I’ve _had_ it with you!"

Guthrie winced at the continued argument. Both Adam and Brian were stubborn. They'd been working all day and didn't seem to be any further along than when they started. The plumbing issues might even be worse at this point. He glanced at Daniel, "Shouldn't you go help 'em?"

Daniel looked incredulous but kept his voice low, "You think I'm crazy? What if they're both wrong? I ain't sticking my nose in there."

Good point.

Despite the ongoing argument in the kitchen, Daniel insisted they needed to sit through an entire load of laundry and check every cycle, making sure the machine was working properly. So while they had a little time, Guthrie got his and Daniel's guitars. There was another problem he needed help with.

Guthrie asked his brother for help on his pull-off technique. As the laundry went through the various cycles, Daniel demonstrated a pull-off with _attitude_. Then he went over it several more times and offered tips as Guthrie worked on the technique. By the time the load was finished, Guthrie's fingers were sore, but he was occasionally getting the sound he wanted. Now he just needed more practice. "Thanks, Daniel."

"Sure. Anytime." He checked the tub as the washing machine clicked off. "And it works. No more sopping wet clothes."

Guthrie breathed a laugh. Of course, it worked. Guthrie had never doubted it for a minute. He couldn't stop the grin as he tossed the clothes in the dryer.

"What? Surprised?"

Guthrie shook his head, "Not a bit." He knew better than to be shocked by his brother's many talents. Daniel could fix anything and teach Guthrie the perfect pull-off at the same time. "Thanks, Daniel."

Daniel was staring at him like he didn't have good sense. He shrugged, "Sure."

Guthrie took their guitars back upstairs and met Daniel by the front door. Better to get outside before Adam and Brian pulled them into their argument; they'd been lucky to stay out of it so far.

They walked around to the training corral to see how Evan and Ford had progressed on the horses. But when they got there, they found the corral empty, and Evan and Ford missing in action. Daniel looked around. "Where'd they get off to?"

Guthrie nodded at the barn. "Inside maybe?"

Daniel shrugged, and they headed that way. Guthrie needed to feed the calf again anyway. But when they got inside, they found Ford cleaning Evan's bloody nose.

Daniel squatted down by the hay bale where Evan was sitting. He looked at him critically. "What happened?"

Evan took the wet bandana from Ford and swiped at a trickle. "Nothing."

" _Nothing_ busted your nose?"

"Nothing important." Evan tried for menacing, but he'd never been good at that look. It just didn't work well on a blond haired, blue eyed, baby-face that usually sported a laughing grin.

Guthrie winced at his brother’s dripping nose. "Was it the mustang? Adam won't like that."

Evan let out a deep breath of resignation. "No! Just—"

Ford interrupted, "It was one of the colts. Evan was lying across his back when a _huge_ horsefly bit him. He bucked, and Evan landed on his face."

Daniel took the bandana and cleaned a scrape over Evan's brow. "Well, at least you didn't hit anything important."

Evan again tried for intimidating but ended up laughing softly at Daniel's joke.

Guthrie shook his head. "Ought to be more careful."

Evan raised a brow in Guthrie's direction. "I'm supposed to plan for every horsefly that _might_ bite when I'm putting my weight on a horse for the first time?"

Put like that, it did seem kind of ridiculous. Guthrie couldn't help but smile.

Daniel handed Guthrie the bandana. "Why don't you get him some ice?"

"No!" Evan shot up, almost pouncing on Guthrie he moved so fast. "That'll just get Adam and Hannah all riled up! They'll jump to the wrong conclusions!"

Daniel looked skeptical. "If it's no big deal—"

"It _isn't_ a big deal, but they'll make it one! You know how Adam's been all week about that mustang."

Guthrie eyed his brothers, waiting to see who won.

Daniel chewed his lip and looked over at Ford. "You ain't got much to say."

Ford just shook his head and scuffed his boots.

Daniel pushed, "What?"

"Nothing."

Definitelysomething _._

Daniel glanced back to Evan and Guthrie. Evan offered a small, mystified shrug, and Guthrie shook his head slightly. He didn't know either.

"Ford?"

No answer and he wouldn't look at them.

Daniel eyed Evan doubtfully then turned back to Ford. "Are you two stretching the truth? Maybe you hit your head when you fell? Maybe it really was the mustang?"

Evan rolled his eyes, "See? You're doing it, too!"

"No, I'm not; I just want to find out what—"

Ford let out a deep breath in exasperation. "It wasn't a big deal! It wasn't a bad fall _or_ the mustang. Just… I gotta wonder if Evan would be training these horses if we weren't still saving money for school."

Guthrie hadn't thought about it like that, but knowing Ford, he probably would. When Ford graduated high school, the family presented him with a bank account that would hopefully be enough to get both Ford and Guthrie through college. The whole family had contributed to the fund. Evan donated most of his rodeo winnings and what he’d earned training horses. And the family was still saving in case Ford or Guthrie decided to go to graduate school or there were tuition increases or whatever. So Ford had a point.

But Evan chuckled, "Ford, even if we won the lottery, I'd be training these horses." Which was probably true.

Guthrie eyed his three brothers as they held a silent discussion. He couldn't help feeling a little excluded. The three of them were separated by only four years and had roomed together since Crane and Molly got married. Guthrie fingered the bloody bandana and tried not to feel left out. "I'll go rinse this out at the pump."

When he came back, his three brothers were laughing, at ease again. Guthrie handed the bandana to Evan who wiped his nose and face again. "How's it look? Will I pass?"

Ford waggled his hand. "Maybe. Depends how close they look."

Evan looked dissatisfied. "Maybe…maybe I'll go out tonight. You don't have a gig, do ya?"

Daniel grinned. "Sorry, you're gonna have to find another excuse."

Evan looked at Guthrie hopefully, "Any ideas?"

Guthrie shook his head. "Nope."

Evan chewed his lip thoughtfully. "I'll come up with something, but you guys gotta back me."

Daniel and Ford eyed each other and then shrugged and nodded. They all turned to Guthrie who felt a little insulted. "I'm not a snitch!"

Evan just grinned. "Yeah, but you're not always a very good liar either."


	5. Chapter 5

Hannah came in not long after their discussion in the barn. And she brought chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and biscuits from the café. Trailing in behind her and the rest of them, Evan managed to stay out of view. Hannah headed to the kitchen, and Guthrie and the guys went upstairs to clean up before supper.

Once they got to the table, paper plates were brought out, and everybody drank out of cans. Normally, Hannah only allowed such activities when they ate outside, but no one said a word. And in an unusual move, Brian sat beside Hannah, leaving his spot for Evan. Which everybody noted but no one mentioned. The pipes and tools were still scattered on the floor by the sink, and tension hung over the room.

Finally, Daniel cleared his throat. "Washing machine's fixed, Hannah, and me and Guthrie got a couple of loads done."

"Oh, Daniel, that's wonderful. What was wrong with it?" Guthrie wasn't sure if she really wanted to know or if she was just glad somebody had finally started a safe conversation.

Daniel glanced at Guthrie and grinned, "Well, we just changed out pretty much everything, and now it's working."

She smiled at them warmly. "Thank you. For the sake of the dirty clothes in this house, thank you both very much."

Adam cleared his throat. "How'd you two do with the horses today?"

Evan swallowed before answering, "Really good. They're coming along."

Ford nodded, "They did real well."

Brian turned to Evan, "How's— What happened to you?"

Adam and Hannah looked up at the question and glanced at Evan. Guthrie snuck a look; Evan's nose looked really red and little swollen.

"What happened?"

"Did you have a problem with that mustang?" Adam's demanding voice showed again how he felt about the wild horse. "I _told_ you to be careful with her!"

Evan assured him, "It wasn't the mustang. I walked into the barn door."

Brian snorted with laughter as Hannah let out a deep breath in exasperation. "How'd you do that?"

Guthrie couldn't wait to hear this.

Evan breathed an embarrassed laugh. "I'd just put the sorrel back in the pasture, and I was watching _him_ as I headed to the barn. When I turned around, the door had swung open behind Ford, and I walked right into it."

Hannah mouthed 'Ouch,' while Adam pulled Evan around for a closer look.

"Then Ford had to make sure I didn't get any splinters in there."

Daniel piped up, "That's when me and Guthrie walked in."

Ford's face was sour, "It was kinda…disgusting. Blood and snot all over the place." Which was probably even true.

Brian almost choked on his food he was laughing so hard.

Guthrie had to show he was up to the task. He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched his nose like it hurt. "Made my eyes water just watching 'em."

By this time, both Adam and Hannah were fighting laughter, too. Evan glanced at Guthrie with a warm grin. "Told you I wouldn't get any sympathy."

Guthrie didn't try to fight his smile. Evan was thanking him for the backup. And Guthrie felt like he'd passed a test or something. Not that his brothers routinely left him out of whatever they got into, but if he'd screwed this up, they wouldn't have trusted him with another secret for a long time.

**SB4SB**

After supper, Hannah started on the rest of the laundry that had piled up over the last couple of days. A load or two every day was necessary just to keep up, and with the washer out of commission, she had a lot waiting. Plus, Ford's bag.

Brian headed off on a date or to meet his buddies or something. After cracking up over Evan's nose, he'd not said much else. Quiet at their table was just weird.

Once he left, Adam let out a deep sigh of relief. "Now, maybe I'll get somewhere with the sink."

A hopeful look passed from Hannah to Daniel, and he stood up. "Adam, you been fighting it all day. Why don't you let me try a fresh set of eyes?"

Adam's cynical glance from Daniel to Hannah was evident as was her pleading look back at him. "Oh, all right! Fine!" Sounded pretty fed up.

Daniel got organized in the kitchen, and Guthrie pulled out his homework. Ford also grabbed his books, and Evan got out a calendar, the Rand McNally, and a list of upcoming rodeos. The three of them settled at the kitchen table to work. Hannah was doing laundry, and they could hear the T.V. in the living room. Guthrie shook his head at the strangeness. They almost never watched T.V.—Adam especially.

About an hour had passed when Guthrie felt an unusual sensation. He couldn't figure out what it was and finally glanced around.

Adam was standing at the corner of the living room, just watching them. He looked dissatisfied. Or bored. Or lonely. His best friends were Hannah and his brothers. And they were all busy…or mad at him.

"Hey, Adam, you remember much about algebra?"

He pulled a wry grin, "I've gotten five brothers through it. You need help?"

Guthrie glanced down at his book, "We just started linear inequalities in one variable. You think you could…?"

Adam shrugged, "Sure."

Guthrie smiled, "And when Mr. Parker asks me how I got an answer, I can blame you."

Adam's tension melted into an easy grin. "I'll deny everything and say Crane did it."

Ford looked up, "What are he and Molly doing again? I haven't seen 'em all weekend."

Hannah came zipping through the kitchen, "Some big weekend fund raiser for the horse clinic. Big parties for people with lots of money."

Daniel laughed, "Yeah, he was fussing about having to dress up in a monkey suit."

"I bet he looks very handsome. And you _all_ would if I could get you to do it more often!"

Guthrie eyed his brothers as they glanced at each other. Daniel dissolved in high pitched giggles, and then the rest joined in. Hannah rolled her eyes, knowing it was hopeless, and headed upstairs with a basket of folded clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

When Guthrie woke up the next morning, he saw that Brian had come in sometime during the night. And was already up.

Guthrie pulled on his clothes and headed downstairs. In the kitchen, Brian and Hannah were making breakfast like any other morning. The pipes weren't in the floor, and they were using the sink again.

Guthrie found Evan in the barn just getting started on Guthrie's chores. "Hey."

Evan glanced over from where he was measuring oats for the horses. "Morning. Thanks for last night."

Guthrie shrugged as he grabbed the bottle and nipple to feed the calf. "Sure."

"You know, Adam's not too big on mustangs."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

For that, Guthrie got a curry brush thrown at him. Expecting it, he managed to duck as they both laughed.

**SB4SB**

When they went in for breakfast, Brian was back in his usual place at the table, and he and Adam were being very…careful…with each other.

Once the food started going around, Adam cleared his throat. "Anyone who wants to head on to church, go ahead, but I have to check the cattle over by the forest."

Evan shook his head, "I need to work the horses if I'm gonna be done with 'em on time. I'm leaving for Billings on Thursday."

Ford nodded, "I'm with you."

Brian cleared his throat, "I'll go with you." To Adam.

There was very little reaction from the table; everybody concentrated on their plates. Guthrie couldn't help sneaking a look as Adam eyed Brian and finally nodded.

Hannah glanced around, "Well, don't tell me I'm the only one going to church."

Daniel shrugged, "I'll go."

Guthrie agreed, "Me, too."

Hannah nodded approvingly. "Thank you. And since everybody's got all this important work to get done, you're responsible for your own lunches. The three of us will be home when we get here."

**SB4SB**

During church, Guthrie tried to pay attention, but the preacher lost him less than half way through the sermon. His mind kept going back to the basketball team, and how to handle the…demotion? The benching? It wasn't like he’d even done anything wrong; they just had a better player. And here it was Sunday, and he still hadn't mentioned anything to his family. The game was tomorrow night, and he needed to tell them. But what to say?

As the preacher's voice echoed around him, he went through everything that had happened at practice and what Coach had said. But try as he might, he still didn't know how to tell his brothers. And as he tossed it around in his head, gradually those images and thoughts were replaced by what he'd been doing this weekend. Watching Evan with the horses… helping Daniel fix the washing machine… learning to do a better pull-off… Ford sticking by Evan… the argument between Adam and Brian… Guthrie pretending he needed help with algebra…

As the pastor continued, Guthrie gradually pulled out the one thread that ran through all the events of the weekend. Persistent, stubborn, dogged determination to finish the job regardless. If it meant telling a white lie so that the horse training could be completed on time, then that's what it meant. If it meant believing and arguing your opinion so long that hard feelings were the result, then too bad. If it meant changing every darn thing on the washing machine to make sure it worked, then so be it. If it meant practicing the pull-off till his fingers bled, well, Band-Aids were in the bathroom.

Basically, McFaddens didn't give up. Guthrie had plenty of other examples to prove that.

Crane chose jail rather than rat out the other members of the Co-op. Adam ran for sheriff to keep crooked Buck Tanner from running the county. Daniel went to the mat over and over for Stormy Weathers to get him sober. Evan and Molly fought tooth and nail to get Diablo through the surgery on his broken leg. Hannah stood up to half the county to save the Old School House. Brian refused to give up on cantankerous Ben Shepard.

The whole dang family was a bunch of hard-headed mules.

So that meant Guthrie would just stick to it. Go back and do whatever the coach needed him to do, whenever he told him to do it. Play his hardest and try to win back the starting job.

And let the chips fall where they may with his family. They might be disappointed in him…but they'd be more upset if he gave up. Remembering how Adam dogged Evan about tryouts for rodeo school, Guthrie knew that's exactly the reaction he'd get if he tried to drop from the basketball team.

Just then, Hannah and Daniel stood to sing the invitational. Guthrie got to his feet and sang with them. Decision made.

**SB4SB**

When they got home after lunch in town, Guthrie hurried upstairs to change out of his good clothes. Outside, he walked down to the training corral. Watching Evan and Ford with the mustang, he could see she was going to make someone a great horse. Evan had her following his every cue, saddle on, cinched up, with a breast collar and everything. She trotted along the end of the line as he moved with her, the long whip brushing her shoulders, withers, legs, rump, head, and she never flinched.

Adam and Brian walked out of the barn, back from checking the herd, and they ambled over to the corral. Adam pushed his hat back and leaned across the top rail. Beside him, Brian ran a critical eye over the horse as Evan put her through her paces. "Lookie there. Just like a real horse."

Evan heard the comment which was, no doubt, what Brian intended all along. "She _is_ a real horse. And neither of us likes the tone, Brian."

Guthrie fought his grin. Nothing like an insult to one of his horses to get a rise out of Evan.

Adam watched them. He shook his head and turned slightly toward Brian. "He did it again. Don't know why I'm surprised anymore."

Brian breathed a laugh. "Don't know either. Even a mustang."

Guthrie wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but they were standing right beside him. And from their ease with each other, it seemed like their hard feelings were repaired. Guthrie still didn’t know what started their fight—and probably never would—but it appeared to be over. They were both the type to blow up hot and fast and then slink back with either a quiet apology or a nudge of an elbow, and all was forgiven. The time apart last night and the time together this morning must've given them some perspective. And for the sake of the household, Guthrie was glad the rift had been mended.

And…no time like the present. "So, do you two geezers know anything about basketball you haven't already taught me?"

In the background, he heard snickers and outright laughter from Ford, Evan, and Daniel, but Guthrie innocently focused on Adam and Brian who blinked at each other and slowly turned to look at Guthrie.

Adam, "Say…what?"

Brian, "Who're you calling _geezer_ , brat?"

Guthrie shrugged, working to keep a serious face.

Adam cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, I definitely think a lesson _is_ in order."

"A lesson that doesn't have much to do with basketball." Brian did a really good menacing, but Guthrie had stopped being intimidated by him a long time ago.

Ford stuck his head in. "I thought you already made the team. Can’t your coach teach you whatever?"

At that, Guthrie deflated a little. Time to 'fess up. "He told me Friday that I wouldn't be starting tomorrow night."

Adam and Brian's expressions changed instantly. "Why?" was almost a chorus.

Guthrie shrugged, "Well, the new guy. He's a natural. Better than me."

They both nodded, and Brian answered decisively. "The Stevens kid." They’d seen him play.

Guthrie confirmed, "Yep. So…"

Adam eyed him, "So how do you feel about that?"

Guthrie didn't mind admitting it here. "A little upset at first. But it's the best thing for the team."

Brian turned back to the corral, following the horse with his eyes, "You'll have less playing time. Not so cool warming the bench."

"No shame in that. All I can do is play my hardest, be there when Coach needs me, and do the best I can when he calls."

A twitch played at Brian's lips, and a small smile crossed Adam's face. "Good attitude, kiddo."

Guthrie looked down. "You're not disappointed in me?"

Brian, "Nah."

Adam shook his head. "That's the way it goes sometimes. That's part of it. I wasn't the star—Hoops was—but we might not have won state if I hadn't been on the team."

Brian nodded, "Part of coaching—part of ranching—is getting the best out of everybody. And not letting team members get so caught up in their own egos." He and Adam exchanged small smiles that Guthrie pretended not to see. "Get the best people on the job, that's the best use of resources in work and play."

Adam nodded as he slid an arm around Guthrie and Brian. "And having good back up is priceless."

Guthrie wasn't sure if Adam was talking about Brian or Guthrie. Didn't really matter either way.

 

End

 


End file.
